


【枫谅】青门引 之二

by Zevanescence



Category: rps 瀚冰 瞳耀衍生
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zevanescence/pseuds/Zevanescence





	【枫谅】青门引 之二

二】

陈友谅，已覆灭的上渊国六皇子，上渊皇城被叛军围困屠城当日，他因为被先皇派至天权处游说借兵而幸免于难，可上渊已灭，陈氏一脉也之剩下他一个。

得此消息之时，陈友谅还在尽力说服天权皇帝长孙迥出兵相助，可偏偏门外急报传来，上渊已然覆灭，帝后皇子均薨，身首异处悬于宫门前……

闻此讯，本还滔滔不绝的陈友谅瞬间收了声，定定看向通报那人，起身想问个究竟却舌挢不下，一句话都讲不出，他连日奔波至天权未曾歇息再加之急火攻心匆匆站起，走了两步，便晕厥过去。

陈友谅这一病，卧床个把月，长孙迥念他现在也无处可去便将他安置在这有温泉的清芷宫中养病，近日有所好转，虽然陈友谅想回去看看，可他身子还虚着，加之现上渊举国大乱，探报叛军也正四处寻找那漏网的六皇子，为避免消息走漏至上渊而多生事端，也为保护这已举目无亲的六皇子，清芷宫中的陈友谅鲜有宫人知晓，只有几个太医及送饭送药的宦臣知道。

江枫追查了几日，熬药的送药的还有太医院的医师那里零零散散却拼不出个究竟，思来想去实在是憋不住，只得在四下无人时偷偷地跟长孙无极打听……

长孙无极是何人？人精一个。难得江枫竟跟他打听人，眼珠一转，便想起前几日的某天，江枫清早复命时那眼底黑圈，再加之江枫跟他打听时那副关心则乱却做贼心虚的模样，长孙无极眯着眼睛玩味地摇头啧嘴道：

 

怎么，木头你可是对清芷宫那陈友谅动了心了？我可记得前几日一早你黑着眼圈过来那次，莫不是偷看人家看了一整夜？

 

见主上有意调侃，江枫心虚更甚，嘟囔着：殿下您不说也就算了可别调侃江枫了，我也就好奇打听打听……

长孙无极见他急眼了，也不再调侃，便将这来龙去脉告诉了他。

知道陈友谅身子虚又想到当日荒唐种种，江枫只觉得脸上发热，再想到那夜陈友谅说到不会有新人去他那里时的神情，江枫左胸口竟有些隐隐作痛起来，想着这几日得找天去跟他赔个不是。

长孙无极见江枫听完陈友谅身世后眉头紧锁若有所思的模样，叹了口气道：

 

别国的事我们能帮到这个份上已经不错，陈友谅我有一面之缘便知他不会甘于在此安定下来，可他们上渊皇朝已然覆灭只剩他一人，就是他再不甘也是无力回天，江枫你可别太过上心，我怕你……

 

长孙无极边说边向江枫望去，可看他神情像是什么也没听进去一般，只得摇摇头，心想罢了罢了，江枫跟他多年应当自有分寸，也就不再说下去。

这边厢江枫却开始盘算起一会儿带点什么去跟陈友谅赔不是了……

 

去集市的一家老字号糕饼铺子买了写豌豆黄和芸豆糕回到宫里，江枫忽悠了今日送药的宦臣，自己端着一堆东西就往清芷宫送去，门口侍卫也没盘问，直接就把人放了进去。

白天的清芷宫同晚上不太一样，但是很容易就能瞄见院子另一头的温泉，江枫顿觉脸上烧得慌，赶紧踱步到内室门口，江枫敲了敲门，里头传出“进来吧”的声音。

 

推门进去就看见陈友谅坐在床榻上看书，江枫朝他行了个礼，将药放在桌上也不见他抬头。

昼光之下的陈友谅一袭白衣，脸色不像那日月光之下青白如瓷，现虽看上去血色并不太好，却羊脂白玉，低眉垂目间神情温润，整个人仿佛笼了一层光圈一般，江枫不由看得失神，陈友谅那边却觉得不对劲了，平日送东西来的放下东西就退出去了，可今日这位怎么就在这儿站定了？

陈友谅抬起头便对上一双似曾相识的细长凤眼，愣了约莫一刹，脸刷地就红了，扔了手里的书拉了塌上的帘子躲了起来，在里面闷闷道：

 

今天怎么是你？

 

江枫被他一系列动作拉回了神，看他躲在帐子后头顿时觉得这人可爱的紧，笑道：

 

那天同你说了我是新来的你不信，如何，现在可信了？

 

陈友谅将帘子拉出一条缝从里探出头嘀咕：

 

我还是不信，进宫当宦臣的都得检查过才成，你你你一个假的……

 

说了一半，陈友谅被自己噎着说不下去了，干脆躲在帘子后面不出声。不出声怎么成，江枫笑着踱过去直接拉开了帘子，捉了那人的手将他拖出来拉到桌边，按在凳子上，示意这个时辰该吃药了。

陈友谅皱着眉抬头望向江枫一脸嗔怪，平日他可最怕苦，这药送来他一般是想起来啜一口想起来啜一口，一碗药能喝上好几个时辰，可眼前这人，怎么一副他不喝完就不走看着他的模样了？

江枫好整以暇见着陈友谅用那种幽幽怨怨的眼神望他，只觉得这表情有趣得不行，两人对望了许久，陈友谅败下阵来，叹了口气，端起药碗视死如归般一饮而尽，转头想怒瞪江枫却因为这药实在太苦脸都皱到一块。

对面江枫见他这个样子，朗声笑起却惹得陈友谅更不满意，刚想开口骂人，嘴巴里就被塞进一块甜甜的糕点。陈友谅嚼了两下，糕点便直接化在了嘴里，原本口中苦味也被盖去大半，剩下淡淡的豆香。

这只馋猫似是对那块糕点颇为满意，舔舔他那如弓上唇换了副嘴脸朝着江枫笑道：

 

这是什么，还有吗？

 

江枫掂着方才掏出的那盒糕点朝着他晃晃：

 

刚才是芸豆糕，还有豌豆黄，管够。


End file.
